Giselle Gewelle
"}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Z" - "The Zombie". Appearance Giselle has blue eyes and long, black hair extending down to her lower back, with two strands sticking up like antennae.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, page 1 Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a trench coat with long sleeves, white shoes, and black leggings.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 8 She wears a small white cap, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, on the side of her head.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 10 She also wears a blueCover of Bleach volume 65 heart buckle on her waist. Personality Even in dangerous situations, she almost always has a happy or goofy expression on her face.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 12 & 14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 582, page 5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 583, pages 4, 6, & 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 584, page 8 Giselle has an antagonistic relationship with Candice Catnipp; she claims Candice likes to have "fun" with her subordinates, and frequently mocks her power and temperament.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, page 2''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 582, page 8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 583, page 6 However, she is willing to help Candice when requested.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 8-9 In battle, Giselle is very cruel, using The Zombie to force several Shinigami to kill themselves while they retained awareness of their actions and begged her to stop;Bleach manga; Chapter 580, page 15 however, she claims to not be a sadist.Bleach manga; Chapter 592, page 12 She has no qualms with using her unique powers to turn the bodies of her fallen friends and comrades into weapons to fight with.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 16-17 Giselle frequently uses reverse psychology to trick opponents into attacking her and triggering her special ability.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 12-14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 588, pages 14-15 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Giselle, Liltotto, Meninas, and Candice enter her room, with Giselle saying Bambietta made a mess again. When Candice says they should do something about Bambietta killing attractive men when she is annoyed, Giselle notes Candice likes to "play" with her subordinates, prompting Candice to ask her if she wants to fight before being interrupted by Bambietta blasting a hole in the wall.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 7-10 Later, after the Wandenreich invades the Seireitei once more, the wings of Candice's Quincy: Vollständig emerge by themselves. Noting Candice can use Vollständig, Giselle states she will not activate her Vollständig because it tires her, prompting Candice to angrily say she does not wish to use hers either. When Meninas notes Bambietta is using her Vollständig, Giselle says this is scary and states Bambietta is the last person in the world who should use Vollständig before saying Bambietta's fight will end in one second.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, pages 16-17 After Bambietta is defeated by Captain Sajin Komamura, Giselle and the other three female Sternritter approach her. Giselle says that they'll take care of her and that they'd be sad if she would be gone.Bleach manga; Chapter 558, page 16 Soon after, Giselle kills Bambietta.Bleach manga; Chapter 589, page 15 She and the others later confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki after he defeats Gremmy Thoumeaux.Bleach manga; Chapter 579, page 17 Giselle confronts several unseated Shinigami, whom she tells to aid Kenpachi instead of attacking her. However, when one of them slashes her across the chest, Giselle stands with a deep wound in her shoulder and points out how they have her blood splattered on them before revealing they are now under her control. Forcing the Shinigami to commit suicide, Giselle discusses how Kenpachi should die with Liltotto, Meninas, and Candice before being startled by an explosion in the air above them.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 12-17 As Giselle and the others feel the Reiatsu of the individual falling from the sky, they turn around and look above. She and the others watch as the individual smashes through a tower, leaving Giselle and the others dumbstruck and questioning how the individual went down with the tower, but are then surprised when Ichigo Kurosaki appears behind them.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, pages 13-15 After Ichigo throws Candice into a building, Giselle, Liltotto, and Meninas attack him, but Ichigo dodges their attacks and throws them into buildings as well. Giselle wonders who Ichigo is, and is shocked when Liltotto notes he is a Special War Power. When an enraged Candice proclaims she will never forgive Ichigo for ruining her appearance, Giselle states she is scary.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 3-8 After Ichigo withstands Candice's Galvano Blast, Giselle summons her bow and prepares to fight him alongside the other Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 14-15 When Ichigo effortlessly repels the Heilig Pfeil of all four girls at once, resulting in a powerful explosion, Giselle crashes into Candice, followed by Meninas and Liltotto. After moving away to avoid Candice's subsequent blast of electricity, Giselle notes Ichigo is very strong before stating he should die. Upon noticing Candice has activated her Quincy: Vollständig, Giselle notes she does not like using it because it is too tiring. Candice explains that Yhwach will grant all of her wishes if she kills Ichigo, prompting Giselle to envision nothing as her wish.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, pages 1-6 After Candice loses an arm to Ichigo's Getsuga Jūjishō, she has Giselle regenerate it with The Zombie after Giselle teases her. She is shocked when Candice is pierced by Burner Finger 1 before getting attacked in the same manner. After PePe Waccabrada, NaNaNa Najahkoop, and Robert Accutrone arrive, Giselle gets back to her feet and prepares to fight Ichigo 8-on-1.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 7-15 Soon afterward, Giselle watches as several more Shinigami confront the Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 15-17 After being blasted away by the explosion resulting from Yhwach, Uryū Ishida, and Jugram Haschwalth's departure, Giselle is confronted by Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame, the former of whom deduces that she is trying to provoke them into attacking her before theorizing her blood is dangerous. When Yumichika claims she is actually a man because she reeks of semen, an angered Giselle summons Bambietta's corpse and has her blast Yumichika and Ikkaku before proclaiming they will kill all of the Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 14-17 When Yumichika cuts off Bambietta's arm, Giselle picks it up and reveals that Bambietta is already dead, prompting Bambietta to blast Ikkaku and Yumichika away. When Giselle states that killing Bambietta aroused her, Yumichika once again asserts that she is a man, prompting Giselle to state she can easily turn the two of them into zombies by splashing her blood on them. However, Mayuri Kurotsuchi arrives and states that her power is very interesting, prompting Giselle to ask him who he is.Bleach manga; Chapter 589, pages 14-17 When Mayuri states that great opponents always shine brightly, Giselle points out how she did not ask him why he is shining. Bambietta moves in front of her and states that she wants something of Giselle's, only for Giselle to slap her away and state she will reward Bambietta when this is over. Noticing Mayuri is not shining as brightly anymore, Giselle asks him why and is annoyed when he calls her a common person. Giselle has Bambietta launch several bombs at Mayuri, who has Nemu Kurotsuchi throw several spherical devices in response, and is confused when the spheres do not explode right away. After the spheres explode, Giselle wonders why they did not explode immediately, prompting Mayuri to explain the mechanism behind them and how he has completely nullified The Explode. In response to this, Giselle summons several zombified Shinigami, but Mayuri responds by summoning four resurrected Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 590, pages 1-17 Noting that the Arrancar are essentially zombies as well, Giselle asks Mayuri if he really thinks that his four can defeat all of hers. As she repairs Bambietta's damaged body, Giselle is approached by Charlotte Chuhlhourne, who claims he wants to fight her because of her resemblance to himself. Asking him why, she orders Bambietta to attack him, but the zombie is quickly dispatched. Realizing that Bambietta is not powerful enough to defeat him, she calls out for the zombie of Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 591, pages 7-18 After Hitsugaya critically injures Ikkaku and Yumichika, Mayuri theorizes that he was turned into a zombie before he died, prompting Giselle to confirm this. Giselle lands behind Mayuri and explains how those who are turned into zombies before death have better movement and reaction speeds because they have fresh cells, and can be completely controlled because they have no free will. When Mayuri asks her what fun there is in controlling someone with no free will, Giselle states she does not know because she is not a sadist.Bleach manga; Chapter 592, pages 11-12 After Mayuri incapacitates the now-zombified Kensei Muguruma and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, he theorizes that The Zombie takes longer to activate depending on how powerful the Reiatsu of the victim is before asking Giselle if he is correct. When Giselle does not respond, Mayuri explains how he has created drugs that change the composition of blood by using blood samples of members of the Gotei 13 as bases, prompting Giselle to state she does not understand. When Mayuri reveals that he can take control of her zombies, Giselle expresses shock as Kensei and Rose stand up behind Mayuri, who bids her farewell as Kensei stabs her through the heart.Bleach manga; Chapter 596, pages 8-11 However, Giselle survives this attack and drags Bambietta to a cave formed by rubble, where she begins to drink Bambietta's blood. When Bambietta attempts to stop her from drinking too much of it, Giselle violently beats her while proclaiming she is already dead and should give Giselle's blood back to her. Noticing that she has killed Bambietta, Giselle hugs her and proclaims that she is cute even in death as Liltotto arrives and notes she is still alive. Giselle asks Liltotto what happened, prompting Liltotto to explain how she killed PePe and incapacitated Meninas. Liltotto watches as Robert Accutrone arrives and reveals that Yhwach is going to kill them with Auswählen before being engulfed in a beam of light, which prompts Liltotto to grab Giselle and leap away.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, pages 4-15 Holding Bambietta, Giselle tells the corpse that she refuses to die.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, page 3 Soon after, Giselle confronts the Shinigami trying to get to the Soul King Palace alongside Bazz-B, NaNaNa, and Liltotto. When Giselle summons several zombified Shinigami, Mayuri notes their arrival, prompting Giselle to stick her tongue out at him.Bleach manga; Chapter 623, pages 10-13 After Bazz-B reveals their intention to help the Shinigami in exchange for going to the palace with them, Giselle, Liltotto, and Bazz-B are given orbs to charge with their Reishi and begin constructing the doorway alongside the Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 624, pages 3-4 Eventually, Giselle and the others enter the Royal Realm, where she, Bazz-B, and Liltotto quickly move to Silbern. Bazz-B notes that the Gate of the Sun is still intact before declaring that they will kill both Yhwach and Haschwalth.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, pages 15-17 Teaming up with Liltotto, Giselle decides to confront Yhwach while Bazz-B clashes with Haschwalth; however, Yhwach easily dispatches them, with Giselle being incapacitated and collapsing before her comrade as blood begins to pool around her head.Bleach manga; Chapter 635, pages 1-4 Powers & Abilities : Anyone who has Giselle's blood splattered on them falls under her control, effectively becoming a and doing whatever Giselle orders them to do, such as commit suicide. This aspect of her ability does not work on fellow Quincy, unless they have already died.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, page 9 Once a Quincy has died, however, Giselle can summon their corpse at any time and remotely activate their abilities, such as when she had Bambietta's corpse blast Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 16-17 The amount of blood required to zombify someone depends on the strength of their Reiatsu. If it is low, Giselle only needs to use a drop of blood to zombify them once it reaches their brain, but if it is high, the blood must be diffused at the heart and spread throughout the entire body before The Zombie can take effect; this is why zombified captain-class individuals have reddish skin.Bleach manga; Chapter 596, page 8 Giselle's zombies can speak, although in fragments, and seem to want something of Giselle's;Bleach manga; Chapter 590, pages 4-5 however, their blood does not contain special properties like Giselle's does, so there is no risk of opponents falling under Giselle's control by coming in contact with the blood of her zombies.Bleach manga; Chapter 591, page 14 Those who are zombified before death have fresh cells, so they possess better movement and reaction speeds; additionally, they are the only zombies Giselle can completely control, as their personality vanishes in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 592, page 11 :Healing: Giselle can use her power to heal her comrades by using the flesh of the deceased to replace their own. She can even replace a lost limb by removing a corresponding limb from a corpse.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 8-9 She can also reattach severed limbs to her zombies by holding the limb in the proper place.Bleach manga; Chapter 591, page 15 Additionally, Giselle can endure and heal herself of any fatal injuries which she may sustain in activating The Zombie.Bleach manga; Chapter 580, pages 13-15 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Giselle primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 * is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 258 Enhanced Durability: Giselle possesses considerable durability, withstanding being thrown into a building by Ichigo Kurosaki with only minor injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, pages 4-5 Enhanced Endurance: Giselle is a particularly enduring combatant, quickly getting to her feet after being pierced by Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1.Bleach manga; Chapter 584, page 14 Spirit Weapon : Giselle uses a bow as her primary weapon. She keeps the short bow in a collapsed state within a heart container she keeps on the side of her belt. When Giselle clicks the heart, the bow pops out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. The arms of the bow are shaped like linked bones. Giselle grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow.Bleach manga; Chapter 582, page 9 * : Giselle can fire powerful Heilig Pfeil from her bow. The tips of her Heilig Pfeil are shaped like skulls.Bleach manga; Chapter 583, page 1 Former Powers & Ablities Quincy: Vollständig Giselle's Quincy: Vollständig grants her large Reishi wings shaped like bones.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, page 9 Weakness The Zombie Love: Giselle's control over her zombies can be overridden by PePe Waccabrada's The Love, which has allowed him to take control of her zombies several times in the past.Bleach manga; Chapter 596, page 14 Blood Counter: Mayuri Kurotsuchi developed a drug based on Gotei 13 members' blood samples that replaces the blood within the zombies with blood which he has developed, allowing him to take control of the zombies.Bleach manga; Chapter 596, pages 9-10 Appearances in Other Media Trivia *Some of her fellow Sternritter address her as .Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 554, page 7 *In extra pages detailing some of the Sternritter that were released with chapter 615 in Shonen Jump, Giselle is stated to be biologically male. Quotes *(To Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa) "It was pretty tough, you know? Turning Bambi-chan into a zombie. With fellow Quincy, I can't do it until they're already dead, so I actually had to finish her off myself! I remember Bambi-chan's face when I did it. That face...made me so wet..."Bleach manga; Chapter 589, pages 15-16 Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Battles References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Manga Only Characters Category:Deceased